InuZelos
by Tae Hibiki
Summary: A humorous romance fanfic of what might happen if Sheena and Zelos somehow found themselves travel to the Feudal era. It's also a story of how the two struggle to share thier true feelings for each other. Sheelos,& other pairings. CHAPTER EIGHT IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1:A lovers quarrel

Tae Hibiki: Hi guys!

First off, I want to apologize to any of you who read my past Fanfic. I just couldn't think of how to continue it. I know…kind of lame of me, but I want to do a TOS Fanfic anyway. Please find it in your heart to forgive me if you can, ok?

Anyway, I should write more fanfics on this site already, so I've decided to do just that!

First off, many of the TOS fans like myself have imagined how it would be like if Sango and Miroku from the Anime series 'InuYasha' were replaced with Zelos and Sheena, right? Well, I've decided to do a Fanfic where the two are pulled into some form of 'Planet storm' like when Raine finds that ruin that allows the group to go back to Sylvarant later in the game. So um, unless you don't mind spoilers, do NOT read this unless you've gotten this far unless you've finished the game…to be on the safe side, that is.

So, why don't I go ahead and begin this Fanfic already? We'll see where it goes.

P.S: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia OR InuYasha.

It was a cold and dark evening as our young heroes settled into an inn that evening. Lloyd was relieved to know that, at the moment, the oracle knights were nowhere in sight. Or, at least, that's how things appeared at the moment.

Now, if only Zelos and Sheena would quit their quarreling. It was driving everyone in the group insane, including himself. So Zelos was hitting on every girl he saw. Sheena herself had stated that she detested the red-haired male, so why would it matter?

Genis, as if reading his mind, gave Lloyd an annoyed look in response, seeing as he was looking at the two in the background. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked simply, raising his left eyebrow as he turned to face Lloyd.

"I don't get what?" Lloyd asked, completely missing what Genis had to say. Unfortunately for his half-elven friend, poor Lloyd was just as oblivious to this kind of thing. Furthermore, Lloyd wasn't all that good at paying attention to details. Naturally, it was surprising that he'd even noticed Sheena and Zelos verbally 'having a go' at each other at all.

"…Nevermind. Just forget I even said anything." Genis replied in a somewhat childish manner. He sighed and simply walked up to his sister, whom was paying for tonight's stay at the moment.

Shrugging, Lloyd thought nothing of that Genis was trying to tell him in the first place. It was probably best to leave it be. So, in slight worry that Zelos and Sheena would see him eavesdropping on them, he scurried off to Colette's room, hoping that she would at least be there to talk with.

Meanwhile, Zelos and Sheena's little fight was only getting worse. The two were fighting over how much Zelos would flirt with every 'thing' that had boobs with legs. And even though she still wouldn't admit it to Zelos, she was fairly jealous of every girl he chased after.

After all, she was afraid of being rejected if she confessed something that strong to him. She didn't want to make a failure of herself again, like she had when she first tried making a pact with Volt.

He probably didn't feel the same anyway, seeing as he would simply tease what she had to say. Why couldn't he ever take her seriously? He really got on her nerves when he wouldn't just listen to her.

_Slap Slap Thud_

Those were the noises that were soon coming from the area where Sheena and Zelos were standing at the moment. After that, Zelos could be seen on the floor, rumbling somewhat with displeasure as he tried getting back up. Both of his cheeks were red with hand markings, indicating that Sheena had slapped both of Zelos' cheeks.

"I'm going out for a walk!" Sheena said irritably, running out quickly after that. She seemed really upset when she ran out like that. Almost as if, she'd lost something very precious to her.

"No Sheena! Please wait so I can tell you what I really want to say…damn.." Zelos sighed somewhat, feeling very ashamed of himself. He knew that she hated for him to flirt with other women, but she'd never taken it that badly.

Tae Hibiki: Sorry this is really short, but it's my first chapter, and I wanted to see if I could work on a second one fairly soon. I'm not sending to them to 'InuYasha's realm' just yet, but I probably will in the second or third chapter.

Please review guys! And I'd LOVE and suggestions you have. Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2:Feudal Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Namco, Tales of Symphonia OR InuYasha

Tae Hibiki: Hey guys…sorry I haven't posted the second or any chapter for that matter, in months. I've been busy and well, school can keep people pretty busy. Anyway, hopefully I can make it up to you with this chapter and updates as soon as I can and if my stupid Microsoft word will stop saying that my stuff has viruses when I'm in the MIDDLE of typing a chapter (Is trying not to get all upset). I'm having so much fun with this!

Just as Zelos and Sheena were having slight problems with their 'love affair', Sango and Miroku, of the feudal era were having problems of their own, though Sango was acting a bit differently than Sheena had, as she had a different attitude when it came to her emotions. But that didn't mean that she was not upset!

Sango was clutching her Hiriakotsu in bitter anger as she sat next to her demonic companion, Kirara. She was currently sitting away from the rest of the group, as she couldn't bear to even look at Miroku in this point of time.

At this point of time, everybody except for Miroku and Sango were eating, for both of them seemed too upset with the fact that, the two had been fighting, in such a way, that the whole group seemed to shudder as the two yelled at each other. It was odd, for Miroku was always scared of his fiancée losing her temper.

But not today, when the two had scared even the hanyou of the group, InuYasha. Today was the first and only day Miroku stood up against Sango. Still, he had an enormous headache from the yelling he had performed earlier; At least now, he knew how upsetting it might have felt for Sango to do so every once and awhile. Not that she yelled often, if at all, as she was the type to stare him down evilly.

And, whenever Sango stared down evilly at Miroku, that alone would scare him more than his hole hand, which could kill even him at any given time. Given the fact that, being sucked in an empty hole would give people worse nightmares just thinking about it, but, then again, death is only the second thing people are scared of…in America anyway.

But, Tae-chan was becoming oh so bored of explaining random details that were somehow, relevant to her fanfiction, and so, she skipped any further details about poor Miroku and his hand.

She then poked Kagome hard on the shoulder, demanding for her to say something to Miroku already. After all, she WAS a voice of reason in the group, and Miroku needed her 'Captain Obvious' sort of advice.

Kagome, whom pretended that she wasn't being rushed by the Fanfic writer, brushed any food crumbs off of her mini-skirt and then began to open her mouth, so she would say something to Miroku after the brief moment or two of silence.

"Miroku…shouldn't you go say something to Sango? You really shouldn't have yelled at her like that after all." Kagome said to him calmly, nodding in response to this. She had a slightly concerned look on her face as she said this.

"Kagome's right you know, Miroku." Shippo then said in agreement to Kagome. "And besides, you're the one who started it, after flirting with another woman in front of her." He then quickly added.

"I suppose you're right…" Miroku replied, looking from the group and then, to the floor in utter embarrassment. "I also feel pretty bad for flirting with another woman in front of her. It's a bad habit, but I can't use that as an excuse anymore! She's my fiancée now, and I have to prove to her that she's the only woman I really want to be by my side, always." Miroku stated strongly, adding slightly more dramatic dialogue than he really even had too.

"Feh…hate to break it to you, monk, but you're probably NEVER going to get out of that bad habit of yours. With the way you flirt with girls all the time, you might not even stay with her long enough to call it a so called healthy relationship or whatever you humans call it." InuYasha stated absentmindedly, who was at the moment, unaware of the fact that Kagome was mad at him for the snide comment.

"InuYasha, sit!" Kagome said angrily, doing so for the said rude comment InuYasha had made. "Why do you have to be so negative all of the time about things like that anyway? Here I am, trying to cheer him up, and you're doing nothing but trying to make him feel even worse. You're awful!" Kagome then added quickly to the hanyou.

"Geez, Kagome! I was ONLY stating the obvious." InuYasha said simply, trying his best to avoid having all of the blame brought upon himself. "It's not my fault he's always flirting with each new young girl he sees anyway." He nodded at this, saying no more afterwards.

"Um, please don't fight guys." Miroku said, scratching his head slightly as he tried to allow the two to cease fighting. "Listen, it's my fault and I have to handle it, alright? Thanks for trying to make me feel better Kagome, but I'm going to take your advice about going ahead and talking with Sango, alright? Now, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to do this alone, without you guys eavesdropping."

And with that, Miroku bravely begun to make his way towards Sango on his own, trying his best to think of nothing else, other than the one thing he had to do at this very moment. That one thing alone was to make amends with the woman he loved, Sango.

As he made his way towards her, Sango began to look towards the perverted monk, her expression a little calmer than before. Still however, she was in a bit of a foul mood; one that might easily be fixed if Miroku calmly talked to her. Or, for Miroku, it was worth a shot anyway.

"What do you want now, Miroku?" Sango asked, giving him a blank stare as soon as he was close enough to hear her voice and words clearly. "You aren't going to start yelling at me again, are you? I mean, YOU were the one who flirted with that girl…" Sango then turned away from Miroku slightly, her face no longer facing his.

If anything, Sango seemed to have a light bit of PMS, for she was silently sobbing when earlier, she'd been yelling her head off at Miroku. To make matters worse, her throat was sore from the yelling and her tummy seemed to be growling due to how much she'd neglected eating lately.

Not that Tae-chan was trying to pick fun at her if she DID indeed have PMS. No…for Tae-chan didn't like thinking of how painful it could actually be. Especially if said PMS was unexpected to its victim.

Miroku let out a silent, but worried gulp in reply. He could tell that Sango was still a little bit upset and, hoped that he would be able to make her at least feel a little bit better with his little apology he was about to give to her. Then again, with the unexpected actions he'd seen Sango perform lately, he wasn't sure he was quite ready for her.

But, luck would have to be on his side, for he was about to go for the plunge. _C'mon Miroku, it's now or never _The youthful monk thought to himself, nodding to himself like an idiot in response to this. "Sango, I want…to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled or flirted with another woman in front of you." He stated calmly, clearing his throat somewhat after he said this.

The monk then went on to add more to his apology: "You know Sango, I realized something of valuable importance today. What I mean to say is…if I want you, the only woman I truly love, to stay by my side forever, I have to get rid of my nasty habit of flirting with other women." He then added quickly, nodding at this in order to confirm what he meant to her.

"So, does that mean that, you will finally stop flirting with other women in front of me?" Sango asked her fiancée curiously, her expression seeming to be a little more cheerful in response. Maybe he WAS going to try harder this time. Sango certainly did hope so.

"Well, I can't promise you that, exactly," Miroku started, looking from Sango, who was now facing him once more, to the ground in utter embarrassment. "But, if I tried my best to keep from flirting with other women, would you promise to help me get rid of such a terrible habit?" Miroku then asked curiously, soon looking back at Sango's eyes in response for confirmation.

"If you PROMISE you'll indeed try your best, then I suppose that shouldn't be a big problem at all." Sango stated in response, taking her left hand out of her lap and right on the grassy ground next to Miroku. This was obviously a body signal Sango was giving, as she wanted to feel the warmth of Miroku's warm, Asian male hand once more upon her small feminine hand. She would do just about anything to feel it upon her own hand, if only one more time.

Smiling, the young monk took her hand, holding it gently as he sat beside the beautiful woman, whom had grown to be the most beautiful of all things and people this world had to offer. Or so, that is how Miroku felt about Sango anyway, for he seemed quite content to be by her side like this.

End of Chapter 2

Tae H: I hope you enjoyed that chapter guys. I'm sorry it wasn't AS funny, but I hoped you liked it. Anyway, just for the record, I hope you guys whom like the Series InuYasha aren't too offended over this chapter. But seriously, I feel that sometimes, what the characters say and do, in the anime, at least, are much too obvious. And, Naraku never really dies either.

Anyway, please comment about this chapter and make suggestions if you would! Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3:The Planet Sorm

Tae H: Hi guys! Time for me to update again!

And, MoonlitInuko, thanks for your criticism and compliment. I'll try to work harder on this fic. And um, here comes the part we've all been waiting for…Sheena and Zelos going to the Feudual Era. I hope you and others like this chapter…I'm sorry about the simple romance parts, but I needed to get that 'mushy gushy' stuff out of my system, lol:

Ok, so back to Zelos and Sheena; the two were soon out of an eyes view if someone were trying to find them from nearby the inn they were currently staying at. Sheena was still running, tears flowing from her eyes. And Zelos was following suit, trying his best to stop her with verbal words and warnings.

"Sheena, I'm really sorry!" Zelos began, his voice sounding hoarse due to the long time they'd been ignored by Tae Hibiki as they'd been running nonstop. Zelos was kind of pissed off at Tae to say the least, however, that was not the biggest problem he had at the moment. For one thing, if he didn't stop Sheena soon, who knew what kind of danger she'd find herself in.

And danger, she indeed found herself in. For, after awhile, she stopped running, which made Zelos accidentally bump into her back from behind, his body falling upon Sheena's in quite the awkward position.

But, that was not the reason why she had found herself in danger. She had found herself in this said danger because, about fifty feet away from the two, stood a massive tornado-like planet storm, of which seemed to look quite creepy. _Thank god Colette isn't here._ Sheena thought, looking slightly embarrassed as she saw that, at this very moment, Zelos was on top of her, in quite the perverted position.

_Yes…she'd probably try to put fruit in that thing, in order to make juice, or try to make it her friend. And Raine…she'd try to check it out, and see if it had anything to do with magitechnology. I'm not sure why I'm thinking about this for once, but thank god only Zelos is here. _Sheena then thought to herself, attempting to push Zelos off of her as she turned to face him.

"Hey, Zelos?" Sheena then asked him, giving him a somewhat annoyed look. "Um…what is it, Sheena?" Zelos asked her in response, looking somewhat worried, as he was feared she might slap him on the cheek once more.

"Do me a favor and NEVER do that again." Sheena said in irritation, a vein popping slightly in response. It was true that she did have feelings for the red-haired chosen; however, for him to do that, well, it was just very disgusting. "It was an accident. I'm sorry Sheena…sheesh." Zelos said in response, finally getting off of the purple haired ninja.

At this, Zelos couldn't help but blush, as, in a gentle-manly fashion, he offered Sheena a hand up. Sure, this was an adorable coupling moment for Sheena and Zelos, but Tae was getting bored, like she had in the last chapter, and angrily told Zelos and Sheena to get on with it.

And get on with it, they did, for nothing is fun without a little adventure every once in awhile. "Hey Zelos…that thing looks dangerous." Sheena pointed out, nodding towards the 'tornado', which seemed to have moved ten feet since we left it last.

"Crap, it's moving towards us!" Zelos responded to this, looking very worried about the subject. "Wait a moment though…if we can stop it, maybe we can keep it from hurting other people nearby." Sheena added in response, feeling a little less freaked out over the ordeal.

"But, what about us, Sheena?" Zelos asked, playing the part of a pansy at the moment. "I don't want to die!" He then added, shielding his beautiful face from any harm.

"Snap out of it, Zelos! Geez, you think you're so tough and then, you'll have your baby moments. If only your sister Seles knew about you being frightened over a tiny tornado, I bet you'd be a laughing stock overnight. All of your 'cute hunnies' would be laughing at you." Sheena said with a snicker, although she had to admit a minor bit of jealousy over the 'cute hunnies' Zelos had.

"Uh…I don't want my cute hunnies laughing at me…" Zelos replied at this, trying to calm down slightly. In all honesty, Zelos wasn't always scared, however, when something this massive came around, he would always worry about his face being seriously deformed due to an enormous foot smashing it.

"Let's just get on with it, alright? I'm sick and tired of you talking about your stupid 'cute hunnies'." Sheena said angrily, the popping vein reappearing upon her left brow. "…Y-yes ma'am." Zelos replied in a slightly scared tone. _You were the one who brought them up, though._ He thought to himself, feeling as if he'd been framed by her.

With that, the two took out their weapons, the 'Tornado' having moved yet another ten feet towards them over the amount of time they'd wasted talking to one another. Sheena used 'Pyre seal' on the 'Tornado' multiple times, while Zelos used 'Tempest', however, none of these attacks seemed to have a negative effect on it.

In fact, because of these attacks, the 'Tornado' grew much bigger. Due to it's enormous size, it was much closer to Sheena and Zelos than before and quickly sucked them in, allowing the two to hover violently in the air until they were finally sucked into the very middle of this odd 'catastrophe'.

"Sheena, hold on to my hand!" Zelos called out, as soon as he was close enough to the female to touch her once more. "Fine, but don't let go, ok?" Sheena replied, trying to move her left hand towards his nearest one. "Why would I let go? My beautiful face, and your huge 'talents' are at stake here!" Zelos said, nodding to Sheena in response. It was sad, but kind of creepy that Zelos was saying something like that with such a serious facial expression.

"Try, our lives are at stake here?" Sheena said, adding a bit of sarcasm in response. After all, for Zelos to say he worried more about her chest and his face than his life, Sheena was simply disgusted once more. "Um, yeah…I meant that." Zelos said, a half-smile forming upon his face.

"Seriously Zelos, think about it…" Sheena then began, just as they were beginning to pummel towards either certain doom, or simply, towards the unknown. "We're about to possibly die thanks to a stupid mistake of making that thing stronger, and all you can worry about is your face and my boobs?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in response.

"Well, I mean, I want us to look our best if we die here. I mean, you wouldn't want to lose a body organ if you died right now, would you? If you simply die with a sword to the heart though, at least you'd look a little bit like you did when you were alive." Zelos replied, shrugging at this.

"I really don't want to think about something like that right now. I mean, I guess what you're trying to say makes some odd sort of sense, BUT have you ever considered how shallow of you that sounds?" Sheena asked curiously.

"Eh…no, not really. Do you really think I'm that shallow?" Zelos asked in response. "Well…duh. I mean, why would I have brought it up if I didn't think that?" Sheena replied, raising an eyebrow once more.

"…Good point." Zelos replied. And, after that, the two were silent, soon losing consciousness due to hovering in midair for quite sometime. After all, it was an exhilarating rush for the both of them.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku also saw a 'Tornado'. The two seemed just as worried; however, since they were a little more mature, they seemed to handle things calmly. "Miroku, look over there, behind you." Sango stated, pointing at the twirling Abyss.

The sky was graying as the Tornado seemed to come closer towards them, giving it the appearance of a real natural disaster. Because of that, no one who knew the truth could say it was simply a planet storm with a straight face.

"Sango, get behind me!" Miroku demanded of her, nodding towards his back as he turned around to face the tornado. "I'm going to try and suck it in my hole hand." He added quickly. Sango did as he requested, however, was groped with one of his hands before he opened the hole of the other one. And, unfortunately for Sango, it was in the chest area.

Miroku was instantly slapped by Sango, as she firmly took his hand off of her. "Quit messing around, Miroku. This is hardly the time." Sango said in response, scolding him for this. Right…they were more mature.

Smiling, Miroku felt the rough, yet warm slap mark on his cheek. Blushing, he tried to put on a serious facial expression as he opened up his hole hand to the nearby threat.

"Arghh! I can't suck it into my hand." Miroku said, the comment sounding somewhat wrong in a way. Sango sighed, seeing as the 'Tornado' was actually closing in on them instead. "I guess it wouldn't work after all since, all you're trying to suck in is wind. I guess all we can do now is see what happens." Sango said to this, trying to think of a much more logical tactic. Unfortunately, this was the only idea that really came to mind.

So, on the two lovebirds went, holding each others hands and yet, spinning around violently as they were picked up by the Planet Storm. By now, Miroku had already 'closed up' his hole hand in fear of accidentally sucking in his fiancée. The two were soon joined by a huge tree, which had come with them thanks to Miroku's hole hand.

And that was not the worst part of it either. This tree was heading straight towards the both of them. It was appearing from behind Sango, ready to violently whack her in the back when Miroku shifted his body behind her as best he could, and took her place in getting injured. So, the poor black haired monk feel unconscious from being hit by the tree, leaving Sango the job of grabbing for a nearby Kirara and then trying her best to stay awake, in order to find out where they were headed.

She was surprised that InuYasha and the others hadn't seemed to notice the huge whirlwind, though, that was the least of her worries. She hoped dearly that they weren't heading for some impending doom, as this would be a very pathetic way to die, in her opinion.

Moments later, Sango awoke from a light bit of dozing off she had managed to do without really even realizing it. Luckily, she found that they weren't really dead, but…where in the world could they even be anyway? Were they still where they'd been in the first place. Had everything been just a bad dream?

Sango wasn't sure about anything right now, and the fact that she had an enormous headache right now wasn't helping her at all. She stretched for a brief moment as she was trying her best to stay awake.

As she looked around her, she couldn't help but notice an odd surrounding of woods she had never seen before. But, at least she found Miroku, Kirara and her Hiriakotsu resting promptly to the left and right of her. It was certainly a relief to see that her fiancée and demonic friend were both alright, by the look of things.

The keyword here was 'By the look of things', for Miroku was lying oddly on his left shoulder, where Sango couldn't exactly see his face. But, he woke up soon after, holding his nose in embarrassment. He had a feeling that Sango was with him, and therefore, did not want her to see what had become of his nose.

But Sango, whom was quick to notice things, couldn't help but worry about him as she saw his hand clutching one part of his face. From what she could see of the monk from behind, anyway. "Miroku, are you alright?" She asked calmly, her expression worried.

"I'b bine! Don'b urry abou me." Miroku said quickly, standing up in response. He was indeed talking in an odd fashion, and therefore, made it obvious to Sango that something happened to his nose.

"You broke your nose…when you protected me from being hit by that tree earlier, didn't you?" Sango asked, being right on target when she asked this question. She sighed somewhat, feeling somewhat saddened over the fact that, he didn't act like he could trust her enough to asked for help or…something.

Miroku simply nodded, Kirara making a 'cooing' noise behind him. Slowly, he then turned around, allowing Sango to see that he was holding his nose, blood dripping from it lightly. Sango looked both horrified and worried at the same time, however, she walked towards him, kissing him softly on the nearest cheeks she could place her lips upon at that moment.

"Thank you for protecting me earlier, but you were also kind of foolish to break your nose." Sango then said, smiling kindly at Miroku. "C'mon now, I see a building of some sort nearby. Maybe someone with medical herbs can help heal that nose of yours or something. I don't see anything that would be helpful here." Sango added, allowing Miroku to hold Sango's hand with the one hand of which wasn't clutching his broken nose.

Meanwhile, Sheena and Zelos awoke in the very meadow Sango and Miroku had been talking to each others at, the two still holding hands at this very moment. Their first reactions to waking up however, were not as sweet and calming as Miroku and Sango's reactions towards each other.

Sheena was the first to freak out when she noticed Zelos' hand was clutching hers tightly. Her cheeks grew a light pink as she crawled a few inches away from Zelos. Only after her hasty reaction did she notice that they were no longer in Te'thealla.

"Uhh…where in the world are we?" Zelos asked Sheena, scratching his head somewhat in confusion. He was obviously just as confused as Sheena was and so, asking her was the only sense of reason he could come to.

"How the hell should I know? We just got sucked into some odd sort of whirlwind and now…you expect me to know everything?" Sheena was beginning to lose her cool again, especially since she, though she wouldn't admit it, had been just as scared as Zelos when the duo were sucked in.

"Sorry…" Zelos said simply in reply, his eyes darting from side to side in response. "Well, in any case, this is definitely not Te'thealla." Zelos said, nodding simply at this.

"Wait a second…there are people down there." Sheena said, noting InuYasha's group from where she could see. "Why don't we go down and ask them where we are?" She then suggested, shrugging at this.

"Meh, It's not like we've got something to lose. Oh, what the heck." Zelos replied, shrugging in response to this. Whatever the case, he thought he say two cute babes down there, as they both had long hair. Then again, it was somewhat hard to see things in the dark, as it was now evening wherever they were.

And so Zelos and Sheena made their way towards the group, seeing as they were not asleep and could quite possibly, be of help to them. As soon as they were close enough for InuYasha to sniff them out, the hanyou was indeed on his guard, however, he would still be prepared if it were simply two human beings.

"Hello, my cute hunnies! Might you know where my friend and I might be? We both got lost you see, and would really appreciate some directions if you two wouldn't mind." Zelos said kindly, smiling at both InuYasha and Kagome from ear to ear. It was not everyday that he saw two 'ladies' as beautiful as them. Well, except for Sheena, but he couldn't help being a flirt.

Sheena gave Zelos a warning glare in response, however waited for this surprised group to speak. "How dare you call me a woman, you stupid human! Can't you see I'm a guy?" InuYasha asked, looking very annoyed. He clutched his Tetsaiga from his sheath, as if to scare him off, however, he did not take out his sword, as he felt that the human would be a complete waste of time to kill.

"I'm really sorry about that." Zelos said quickly, scratching his head in embarrassment. "It's just that, the color of your hair reminds me of this girl I know, named Raine. Besides, it's hard to tell from a distance." He added with a slight shrug.

"If anything Zelos, it's YOU who looks like a girl. Especially when you are compared to that guy." Sheena said simply, dissing him coldly simply by saying such a thing. She then turned to talk to InuYasha. "I'm sorry about my friend here. He obsessively flirts with other women, which can get really annoying." She then added, nodding at this.

"No need to apologize about him. We have a friend who does the same thing. And HE has a fiancée." Shippo replied at this, nodding at this. "Speaking of which, I wonder where Miroku and Sango went. They haven't been back in an hour." Kagome then said, looking somewhat worried about this.

"Meh, let's look for them in the morning. They'll probably turn up tomorrow the latest." InuYasha said with a slight shrug. "Um, since you two are lost, you can sleep with us tonight if you'd like. We have a warm fire going and it wouldn't be any trouble. Kagome offered the two strangers, smiling kindly at them.

"Ok, thanks." Sheena replied, nodding in reply to this. "I'll talk to you later, cutie. Tomorrow, let's try and get to know one another a little bit better, alright?" Zelos said to Kagome, winking at her flirtatiously. "Um…sure." Kagome said, fearing that InuYasha might try and kill the poor stranger overnight.

With that, the five slowly drifted off to sleep. For now, they wouldn't worry about the current problems each individual was having, however, tomorrow was another day, and, on that day, they would have to provide plans and such to fix such problems.

End of Chapter 3.

Tae H: Sorry this wasn't a little more exciting, but I thought it would do for now. In any case, I TOLD you that in the second or third chapter Zelos and Sheena would make it to the Feudal Era.


	4. Chapter 4:Searching for the Sacred Jewel

Tae H: I know: I haven't updated in months! I'm really sorry, but things have been going on. After all, we all do have problems, as little as we like to admit it, hmm?

Anyway, I'd like to thank those of you who replied to my fanfiction, and I feel awful for promising and promising, and then…forgetting to update in forever. But um, I'll try my best to make this chapter long and interesting, ok?

By the way everyone: HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY! I don't celebrate it myself, but, for those of you who do, I enjoy this day wholeheartedly:

Morning came to the Feudal Era almost as quickly as silence came to InuYasha and the others, when they had fallen asleep after their interesting encounter of Sheena and Zelos. Zelos was still asleep, however there were many bump marks on the top of his head where InuYasha had beaten him repeatedly after he had tried to 'get to know' Kagome a little more.

Sheena had been compelled to beat him as well that evening; however, InuYasha beat her to it when she wanted to do so. But, Sheena was absolutely fine with that. At least he got what he deserved for having tried to mess around with a girl in front of her boyfriend.

Well, that was how Sheena thought of the 'dog boy' and the teenage girl who accompanied him closely anyway. She wasn't exactly sure what their 'relationship' was like, however, she didn't care about the issue either.

As these thoughts entered Sheena's mind, she sat under an oak tree, holding one of her 'summon' cards as well as 'Corrine's Bell'. "Corrine…I miss you dearly. But, would you be able to help me in this situation?" Sheen asked herself quietly, her words quieted by a light morning wind.

"You lost someone dear to you too, didn't you?" A voice from above her asked in a hushed tone. He had sounded quite embarrassed for bringing this up; however, he had seemed compelled to know.

"InuYasha, am I right?" Sheena asked, calmly. She then looked from behind to see the red-clothed half-demon boy, as he peered down at her with his impressive honey-yellow eyes. "Yeah…" InuYasha said simply. Then, with a quick nod, he added: "I didn't think that YOU would be up so early. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I wasn't really able to sleep all that much last night." Sheena said. As she looked down at the ground beneath her, she then sighed, and began to show a gloomy expression on her face. "Besides thinking of Corrine, my friend, I also have been feeling really bad about how I've been treating Zelos. I mean, he can flirt all he wants and all. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything."

But, of course, Sheena was lying about this. She only wanted to believe this was true so that she wouldn't be physically attached to Zelos if he married another woman one day or something like that.

"Pfft…like I believe THAT kind of garbage." InuYasha replied sarcastically. "Stop sounding so sorry for yourself if you don't like him. And don't come to me for advice on your love problems either! You got that, woman?" InuYasha then added, giving her a very annoyed look in response.

"Hey! I didn't come here to ask YOU advice in the first place." Sheena said, as she tried to verbally defend herself in response to InuYasha's little spat at her. "I just came here to stay away from you and the others for awhile. You just happened to be there…" Sheena then added as she then looked up at InuYasha in embarrassment. She felt like a complete idiot for awhile after that quick argument.

"Feh, well whatever, I guess." InuYasha said as he jumped down from the tree. "Eh, why don't you go talk to your boyfriend or something? We need to get moving in a little bit." "Moving? But, where are we going?" Sheena asked in confusion.

"Well, you and that Zelos kid can just stay here and become a demon's breakfast for all I care, but my friends are going to find the Sacred Jewel with me. We're also trying to stop an evil demon called Naraku." InuYasha replied, as he then walked over to the campsite to wake his 'friends'.

Sheena paused for a moment as she tried to recollect her thoughts. _'The Sacred Jewel? Naraku? What is he talking about?' _Sheena thought to herself as she scratched her head. _'Wait…perhaps if we stay with InuYasha and his companions a little longer, we'll be able to find our friends too.'_ Sheena then looked from InuYasha to the ground, as she continued to go through her thinking process.

'_In a situation like this…I suppose there's nothing much else Zelos and I can do then except trust Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo and travel with them. I wonder what Zelos will say about it.'_

After thinking out her thoughts carefully, Sheena quickly made her way towards InuYasha once more. "Wait, InuYasha! Would you please give me a few minutes? If you'll let us accompany you, I'd like to have a few minutes to discuss something with Zelos." Sheena said quickly.

The female ninja had grabbed InuYasha's left shoulder slightly when she caught up to him, in hopes of the 'dog man' turning to face her directly. "Feh…" InuYasha responded at first, turning to face her. He looked very impatient; however, he was not finished with what he had to say just yet.

"Fine, but I'm ONLY giving you a few minutes, so you'd better hurry up and make your decision." He then added and crossed his arms as he said so. Truthfully, InuYasha didn't care either way; nevertheless, he was still trying to avoid killing the red haired boy after what he did to Kagome last night. After all, InuYasha often became irascible whenever someone even so much as looked at Kagome.

"Thanks InuYasha." Sheena replied, looking very grateful for his kindness indeed. "I'll try to be ready by the time everyone is up then." Sheena then replied, nodding simply in response. The violet haired ninja then let go of InuYasha's shoulder and literally dashed over to Zelos' aid.

Meanwhile, Zelos was having quite the dream indeed. The perverted metro-sexual smiled as he rolled to his left while in sleep, his nose dripping in a very slow fashion with blood. Almost as precisely as Sheena had crouched down to wake up the sleeping male beauty, Zelos' hand moved slowly towards her bottom, as if it were a snake trying to outsmart its' prey.

_Slap! Thud!_

Out of pure anger, Sheena smacked and hit Zelos violently, which added more bumps to his head than those InuYasha gave him the other night. The red-head groaned in response and then felt the bumps all over the top of his head as if to identify a specific bump.

"Ouch. What was THAT for, Sheena?" Zelos asked in response as he displayed a pained facial expression. "That was for trying to feel me up, you pervert!" Sheena said angrily, her cheeks flushing a bright red as she accused him of this deed.

"Judging by your expression, it looks like you enjoyed it." Zelos replied with a sly smile, covering his nose for a moment as he quickly pulled out a handkerchief to clear it up a bit with. "If you want, I can introduce you to even more action later tonight." He then added quickly, winking in response to her.

"If you have enough time to goof around," Sheena began, a vein popping directly above her left eye in irritation. "Then I suggest you start to act serious for once and decide whether we're traveling with them or looking for the others on our own." Sheena then finished, her left eyebrow raised as if to tell Zelos to 'say something'.

"Why don't we go along with them then? I mean, it doesn't look like we'll make it back to the others until that weird thing comes back and, since they let us stay with them for awhile anyway, we might as well help them if they need it." Zelos said, shrugging in response to this.

"You really didn't have to hit me on the head like that though. I'm lucky that my beautiful hair and face is still in one piece." Zelos then said quietly, hoping that Sheena would hear his quiet rambling. "What did you say?!" Sheena then said, having heard only some of the words he had said to himself. She wasn't one to like it when she had the feeling people were talking behind her back.

"N-nothing ma'am!" Zelos replied quickly in response. "Um, what I meant to say was…why don't we ask the others if we can stay with them until we find the others?" Zelos then added. Hopefully, Sheena would drop the subject of Zelos' quiet mumbling of words.

"Right, let's do that then." Sheena replied, nodding in response to his words. Sighing, Sheena had decided to help Zelos up from where he sat. After doing so, she couldn't help but naturally hold onto the very hand she'd held onto in order to help him up.

"Don't get any ideas just because I'm holding hands with you, Zelos. If you even try to grab hold of my butt again, I'll seal your strength away with one of my power seals." Sheena threatened, looking away from Zelos quietly as she walked with him towards the group they had recently encountered.

Of course, Sheena was still blushing as she tried her best to 'act normal'. Zelos would have been able to see through her act too if he wasn't just as embarrassed. Although she was a ninja, and probably had been in a lot of dangerous situations due to her orders, Sheena's skin was a beautiful, soft and slightly pale. The skin of her hand pressed warmly along his as she held loosely onto Zelos.

Zelos also held onto her hand, though with more of a firm grip then Sheena (Not in a way that might hurt her). The boy had more of a sincere facial expression as he held her hand so calmly, as if he were king the whole world. "Yeah, I know." Zelos said finally to Sheena, just as the two walked towards Kagome, Shippo and InuYasha slowly.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. Sheena, I know I make promises I don't keep now and then," Zelos then added, bending low to face her, with one knee on the ground. "But, if I try to work on doing better, then, when we defeat Yggdrasil or, even just after we reunite with our friends, will you consider going out on a date with me?" Zelos asked, looking up at her as if he was about to propose.

"…Disband your little group of 'cute hunnies' and then we'll talk." Sheena replied, raising an eyebrow at him. Her facial expression turned into a serious one once more as she gained her composure and her cheeks began back to turn to their normal color.

"Zelos, did you really think I was THAT easy?" Sheena then added, smirking slightly at him in response. "I mean, you have a whole fan club going on in your home city, but if you seriously think I'm that easy…or that stupid to say yes right away, then it seems that I held even greater expectations of you than I needed to hold." Sheena then finished. She then sighed, shaking her head at him.

InuYasha smiled slightly to himself as he overheard the conversation between the two lovers. He didn't really care all that much, however, he was somewhat amused as to how Sheena was reacting to Zelos. _'It seems I underestimated you, Sheena. I guess you really don't act depressed all the time, just to keep that Zelos friend of yours from being too close.' _InuYasha thought to himself, shrugging as he then turned to see Kagome packing her things quickly.

"Looks like we'll be having two more traveling with us, huh InuYasha?" Shippo said, looking at him with his enormous child-like eyes, which Shippo looked at the hanyou in curiosity with.

_Smack!_

In response, InuYasha smacked Shippo, for no clear reason. "Hey! What was that for?" Shippo asked in complaint to the bumps InuYasha added to his head. "That was for distracting me. You know I hate it when you do that!" InuYasha said in response, growling at fox-demon companion of his.

"Kagome: InuYasha's picking on my again!" Shippo then replied in response, jumping onto the adolescent female's shoulders. "He's beingreally mean!" He added, looking as if he were about to cry.

"InuYasha!" Kagome replied in a slight bit of anger. "You know you aren't supposed to be mean to Shippo!" She added accusingly, giving the hanyou a slight 'death glare'. "But, he started it!" InuYasha protested childishly, pointing a long, demonic finger at Shippo. "I didn't do anything." He added, sounding slightly hurt that Kagome would take Shippo's side over his right now.

"I don't care who started it! It takes two to fight, and you're the older one, so it's your responsibility to own up to your actions." Kagome replied simply in response to this. "Sit boy!" She then finally added.

And then, the moment InuYasha wasn't looking forward to; the force of his necklace pulling him onto the ground, which caused a small indent of his body on the earth:

_Thump!_

"Dammit Kagome!" InuYasha yelled in response. By the time he said this, Sheena and Zelos reached the group. _'Wow…now, if only they had one of those in our world.' _Sheena thought to herself, watching as InuYasha simply laid there for a few moments. _'It would be perfect whenever Zelos was flirting with other women.'_

As her thoughts concluded on this interesting idea, Sheena could imagine Zelos flirting with another woman, only with the strange necklace upon his neck. She then imagined commanding Zelos to _'Sit!'. _Oh what satisfaction Sheena would have, just to control Zelos from doing such things all of the time!

However, as Sheena thought of this in a quixotic manner, Zelos thought of the idea as well, though in a negative sense. To think what might happen if Sheena was able to get her hands on such a necklace. He would never be able to live the life of a free man ever again. He was lucky that such things didn't exist in Te'thealla.

"Well, we should get going. You two are welcome to come with us if you want to as well." Kagome said, looking from InuYasha, who was struggling to stand up at this point, and then at Sheena and Zelos, both of which stood quietly beside one another.

"Thank you very much, Kagome. For your kindness, we'll try to help you find the Sacred Jewel and defeat Naraku until we find our friends." Sheena said, nodding to her in response. "Thank you Sheena, and you too, Zelos." Kagome replied, nodding towards them. After doing so, she helped InuYasha up, offering a hand to his aid.

And, with the start of that day, Sheena and Zelos, for the first time in their lives, made friends with people who were of a different dimension entirely; a different world, in search of the 'Sacred Jewel'.

(Tae H: Well, I'll probably write about Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Regal, Presea, Miroku, Sango and Kirara next chapter. Please review and tell me if there's anything in particular you'd like to see happen! Much love, you guys!)


	5. Chapter 5: Kratos returns!

Tae H: I know, I haven't posted another chapter in soo long, but we all are busy, right? Besides, I'm working on all these ideas all at once AND um…I'm trying to avoid some stupid high-school drama at my school. U Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

P.S: To make up for it, I'm bringing in Kratos, so I'm sure Kratos fans should be happy!

"We're finally here…" Sango said calmly as a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Miroku also seemed relieved, despite the pain he felt from his broken nose he still held somewhat firmly as the two made their way to the entrance of an inn.

"We should still stand our guard though," Sango said after a brief moment, as Kirara jumped onto one of Sango's shoulders quickly. The brunette female looked quite serious as she said this, however, she only said this because she didn't want Miroku to get injured anymore than he had been.

After all, the poor monk took the impact of a tree hitting his body in her place! It would be terrible if they ran into a demon's trap. …But then again, was she just worrying too much?

"This is a strange land by the looks of things. For all we know, this place could be dangerous." She blushed as Miroku lightly tightened his grip on one of Sango's hands he still grasped, as if to reassure her that he was here, no matter what.

"Dob' orry boud it." Miroku said calmly, managing to smile at the demon slayer as she opened the inn door with another hand. "There's probably nudding for us do worry about…" He added simply. "If you say so." Sango responded, smiling back at the monk warmly.

As the two entered the building, Colette watched anxiously, hoping to see Zelos and Sheena re-enter the inn. To her surprise, it wasn't them, however, she did notice a coupling with strange clothing. On top of that, the male seemed to hold onto his nose with one of his hands, which still poured with fresh blood.

Colette of course, wasn't one who liked to mind her own business. It wasn't an awful thing about her, but sometimes, it DID get her in trouble. So, without thinking, she ran up towards the couple, and gave the male a slightly worried look. "Are you ok sir? The look hurt…" Colette said quickly.

Sango, who gave Miroku a warning look that mentally told him not to flirt with this girl or she'd kill him, nodded at this and smiled at the girl in a polite manner. "My fiancée here broke his nose." Sango replied at this.

"Do you have and medicine or…herbs of any kind? If you know how to help us, that would be just great." She then commented, hoping that the girl had an answer for them.

"The Chosen one doesn't know how to mend broken noses," A voice answered from behind the coupling. "But we both know of someone who can." With this, an exhausted-looking Kratos faced Miroku, Sango and Colette, Making only the blonde jump in surprise.

"..Kratos, you came back!" Colette said somewhat excitedly after having paused to say a thing for a moment or so. "You really AREN'T a bad person!" She added quickly, and give the red head a warm smile.

"…Just the kind of smile I'd expect of you, Colette…" Kratos retorted quietly to himself, and soon shrugged at the comment. "I'm not staying for long." Kratos then said aloud.

"I'm only here to have a word with Lloyd." He then added, and watched as the couple in front of them waited patiently for them to finish their conversation. "Ok…" Colette said, and looked sadly upon the floor as if looking for an answer that would make Kratos stay.

"…Follow me." Kratos responded after awhile, and quickly motioned this to Miroku and Sango, who had both realized by this time that Colette was probably a little off and seemed unable to help them at this moment.

Without any further delay, Miroku and Sango followed the red-head, who mumbled that he couldn't babysit Colette and the others anymore. That he was no longer journeying with them.

Kirara mewed as she watched the red-head in curiousity, and was instantly intrigued by his white clothing and bouncy, but spiky red hair.

Kirara badly wished to touch it, but, as the creature extended one of her paws, Sango shot her a look, as if to say: "That's very rude, Kirara!". At this, Kirara mewed sadly and tried her best to remain in a still position on Sango's shoulder.

It was quite odd that he knew of this fact but, he had observed that, as he had been traveling with the Chosen's group that Raine would always reserve a room for both herself and Genis with the best, left-side view.

That was even the case whenever they were at an inn on the beach, near the ocean, which she never liked to even get close to.

…Still, with this bit of information, he would know, when he couldn't heal himself, which room to check whenever he had traveled with them.

When he found a room to the left, where he was certain both she and Genis were staying within, he knocked on the door twice with his right hand and scratched his head afterwards as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"Coming!" A youthful boy's voice responded from the room, and soon ran towards the door energetically, almost falling on the floor, face-first as he attempted to open the door in a quick motion.

"Genis, how many times do I have to tell you?" An older female's voice asked in an irritated tone of voice. "I know, I know," Genis replied, rolling his eyes as he began to open the door.

"Don't get to excited or I'll fall flat on my…face." Genis added quickly, and soon watched wide-eyed as a familiar, red-headed male could be seen right in front of him.

"Kratos?! What are," Raine began, looking just as surprised as her younger brother. "No time for explanations." Kratos interrupted abruptly, and nodded at the couple behind him.

"That man's injured. I'm sure you know how to help him…" He added calmly. With this, the red-head walked towards the hall, looking for a sign of Lloyd's existence within the area.

Almost immediately after Kratos stepped into the hallway, he could hear Regal and Lloyd's voices from a room across Raine and Genis. They were engaging upon a conversation about their skills, and coming up with strategies on how they could both improve when in combat.

_That should be me talking of combat strategy with Lloyd…_ Kratos thought to himself, feeling quite guilty for leaving the group the way he had. _Anna, I'm sorry for not being a better father to Lloyd. …I may have failed you._

This very thought gave him the urge to cry as well as the urge to confess the truth to Lloyd, but, at the same time, he knew that he couldn't…

If he did tell the boy, Lloyd wouldn't believe him. And, besides that fact, it might confuse Lloyd completely. He would probably even bombard the red-head with questions: some of which were too painful for Kratos to answer.

But, what Kratos was truly here for, was to leave Lloyd with a warning, so that the brunette might be able to protect Colette, as well as his other friends. It was something that he needed to tell Lloyd alone.

Once more, Kratos knocked on another occupants door twice, just like he had to Genis and Raine's bedroom door. "Door's open, so come on in." Lloyd said simply, having ended his conversation with Regal abruptly as someone had knocked on the door.

_It's your father._ That's what Kratos TRULY wanted to shout out to his son as he opened the door, but instead, he said nothing, and waited for Lloyd's shock at his abrupt return to pass.

Meanwhile, Raine brought the young couple in, making sure to close the door behind them as they entered. Raine and Genis both brought a various amount of items with them during their journey.

Various books, bottles, and gels were put in messy heaps due to their brisk work of unpacking things for the short amount of time they intended to stay in this particular inn. In addition to the books and things necessary for their journey, Raine had a large collection of items she'd taken from various ruins and spectacular historical places of her interest.

Her love of ruins, and such was indeed a scary sort of obsession, as she went a little overboard when it came to expressing her love for them. Furthermore, if anyone insulted this obsession, or of the things she liked, she would lash out at them, and lecture over how important such things were to their world.

"Lay down on my bed, monk." The elven magician said calmly, motioning to one of the few organized things within the room. "I'm going to perform a healing spell on your nose." She added quickly, and held out her rod to physically express this motion.

"O.g." Miroku replied after Raine had instructed him to lie on her bed. As he made his way towards the bed, a shiny sort of glint came over his eyes, as if thinking something highly perverted due to the particular situation. However, Miroku's pain and worry of Sango killing him at the moment proved more of a threat than his desire to flirt with the elven lady.

Genis, who saw this particular glint in the monk's eyes, stood his ground in the room and kept a close eye on Miroku. Although he didn't often act like it, if someone was to say or do something perverted to his beloved sister, Genis would probably defend her with his magic and physical strength.

Sango looked at the elven woman as she began to wave her wand in front of Miroku's face. _Is she a priestess of some sort? _Sango thought to herself as a light-blue light emitted from the tip of Raine's rod and then transferred onto the young monk's nose.

It had been rare to stumble upon sorcerers of whom were not priestesses, however, there had been one or two they had encountered upon their journey in search of the sacred Jewel shards.

Even so, the majority of non-priestess/non-priest magicians had been demons, and, although Raine didn't exactly look like she was human, Sango didn't feel the aura of a demoness emiting from the lady either.

After the light emitted onto Miroku's broken nose, the light that touched at his flesh made a line that traced the area where the nose had been broken. The light then faded, and all the monk could really feel was the pain that the broken nose had given.

"Take this Apple gel." Raine said as she watched the poor monk cringe at the pain that spread throughout his nose. "I may have mended your nose, but only the apple gel can make the pain go away." At that, she gave him a yellow-colored gel, which he ate quickly.

Without a doubt, the pain had indeed left from his nose a little after the monk had taken the gel. "Amazing…" Miroku remarked, and smiled at Raine in response. "An apple gel, you called it, my fair mistress?" He then asked quickly, cocking his head curiously to the side.

_Slap_

"What did I TELL you about flirting with other girls like that? You big jerk!" Sango replied hotly, as her cheeks flushed red with both anger and at relief of Miroku's nose being healed. "But, I told you, Sango," Miroku replied, looking a bit embarrassed in response.

"It's…hard to stop this unfortunate habit of mine, it really is. You've got to believe me!" Miroku added quickly, in hopes of her giving him some sympathy.

_Slap! Slap! _

"Don't give me that kind of crap, when you can TRY to restrain yourself, Miroku!" Sango replied angrily. "And don't do something so stupid as to hurt yourself again. I know you were trying to protect me, but be careful!" She added, looking both concerned for her fiancée and pissed off.

"Y-yes ma'am…" Miroku said, nodding in response as he listened to every word uttered from her mouth. After all, he knew calling Raine a "fair mistress" would piss his fiancée right off. Why in the word couldn't he just control himself?

"Ah, your love…so adorable." Raine said softly in response, and smiled as she quietly continued to watch the two quarrel. "Genis, why don't you go see Presea for a little while?" She then added quickly, and motioned towards the door. "I want to ask them something alone." She added quickly.

"But, that guy…I don't want him to," Genis began to say, only to be interrupted by his older sister. "Don't worry about him," Raine said sincerely, as she observed her brother from where he stood.

Raine felt it adorable that Genis was trying to protect her from Miroku, but, she was much older than him anyway and well, if it cam to it, she could defend herself against the monk with her magic. "His girlfriend has him under control." She added, and then nodded over to the couple. This comment seemed to have calmed Genis down, as he made his way towards the door after she'd said this and ran towards Presea's room, hoping to at least have a talk with the one girl he loved dearly.

Raine soon turned to face Sango and Miroku after Genis had left, waiting patiently for the two to cease whatever fight they were escalating so that she would be able to talk to the two without feeling as if they hadn't finished saying what they'd been here to say to one another.

Fortunately, her patience paid off as the two saw that the silver-haired female had waited this long for them to stop. "I hope you don't mind me asking you two a question." Raine said calmly, and watched as the two shrugged simply at this.

"Well, you did fix my nose." Miroku said, smiling in response to her comment. "And, I don't mind," Sango added. "We have nothing to hide."

Raine smiled in response to their kind words and began to ask her question. "You aren't…from this world, are you?" She asked, and looked up and down at Sango and Miroku from where they stood.

Tae H: To be continued…

Sorry if that chapter sucked. Hope you didn't mind my attempt though.

But, to keep you in suspense, what IS the warning Kratos wanted to give Lloyd? Will Miroku EVER get over his love of flirting with all women? Will Zelos? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Kouga's new love!

Tae H: Hello guys! I really missed updating my stories, but school has me doing a lot now that I'm a junior…Shrugs It could be worse.

ANYWAY, here's the new update for InuZelos. I hope you guys like it:

As Sheena and Zelos walked along with InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo, the young couple couldn't help but gaze with wonder at the beautiful scenery around them.

Although it was unlike the two to really 'stop and smell the roses', so to speak, the background was nothing at all like Te'thealla.

Their shared fascination of the area was put to a halt, however, when a medium-sized spinning object or being of some kind began to make its' way towards the five travelers.

InuYasha had sensed the presence of which smelled of sweat, wolves, animal meat and several types of animal fur, of which the being's clothing was made up of.

This being in question stopped, almost immediately in front of Kagome and InuYasha, of which stood in front of the group. After he had stopped, it was obvious that this fast-pace creature was none other than wolf-demon tribe leader, Kouga.

InuYasha snarled threateningly as the wolf-demon stopped in front of the group as his expression turned into one of both anger and disgust for the male demon.

However, Kouga ignored the hanyou, and moved closer towards Kagome instead of beginning a quarrel with his 'Rival for Kagome's affections'.

"Hey there, Kagome." The wolf-demon began to say in a cool voice as his eyes glinted at the chance to try and pick the human female all to himself.

"How about we leave InuTrasha and his annoying band of misfits? What do you say about coming back to my place, hmm?" He smiled sincerely at the black-haired beauty as she blushed in utter embarrassment.

Kagome didn't display any feelings of love for the wolf-demon, but, at the same time, he would always try to persuade her about leaving InuYasha at the most awkward of times, when they were having the most trouble.

And, prior to their encounter with Kouga, Kagome was thinking anxiously of the whereabouts of Miroku and Sango, as well as to how exactly they were to find them.

Besides that, Kagome much preferred to make InuYasha a little jealous by not doing anything sometimes, which would hopefully make the hanyou a little more prideful in helping her.

Still, at the same time, she didn't like it when the two fought. Sometimes, their bickering would go too far.

But, it wasn't InuYasha who acted first upon this situation at hand. Instead, the violet-haired female ninja of the group made her way towards the demon and, taking out a talisman, uttered a loud "Pyre Seal" in defense of her newest friend.

"Can't you see she isn't interested in you?" Sheena asked the creature in annoyance as she glared hotly at him.

"So, leave her alone! If she was interested in you, she wouldn't try her best to look so insignificant while you were trying to get her attention." She added quickly.

Because of Sheena's Pyre seal, Kouga's strength had weakened by ¼, making him unable to run or attack as quickly as usual.

Still, the fact that the female had such an interesting technique…and such a beautiful figure as well; the wolf-demon couldn't help but seem impressed at Sheena's simple attack and quick reflexes.

'And, if that's not enough, this girl might be able to help repopulate my clan of wolf-demons if we had her. She could be of use to us…' Kouga thought to himself. But, he felt like, at the same time, this would betray his love of Kagome, so, he decided that coming back at a later time might surpass instead.

"I am quite impressed by your simple attack, woman. Surely the next time we meet, you will fight me, so I can see just how powerful your REAL attacks are. Till then, don't think I won't continue chasing after Kagome, InuTrasha! You don't deserve either of these two beauties with you, you filthy dog!"

With that, Kouga left the group both quite confused and relieved that he had left the area. Kagome, in particular, was quite thankful that Sheena had helped her, while InuYasha was pretty pissed off that she took his spotlight of a chance to beat the crap out of the wolf-demon.

Still, InuYasha said nothing to Sheena about her interruption. Instead, he snarled once more as Kouga's back turned away from the group in retreat.

"Thanks for the help, Sheena." Kagome said, smiling serenely at her. "Well, you can't take that kind of crap from a guy if you don't like him that way, you know?" Sheena replied to the priestess.

"Take Zelos, for instance: I've asked him time and time again to stop his crap with his cutie hunnies. Will he ever stop to listen to me? Probably not: But I try to put the guy in place when he's being a total jerk."

"Ouch…" Zelos commented in response to Sheena using him as an example of someone of which needed to be 'put in line' from time to time.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, but, you know: I think I really like the fact that you're so feisty." The red head added with a slight smirk as he failed to notice that he was being completely ignored by everyone in the group. Once he realized this however, he sat quietly and sighed of defeat.

"I mean, you're very nice Kagome, but, if you don't stand up for yourself, even in a situation as awkward as that…if you don't tell the guy how you truly feel, he's going to walk all over you and assume that you share the same feelings he feels for you." Sheena said seriously as she allowed Zelos, InuYasha and Shippo to overhear what she had to say.

"And, I'm not ignoring you, Zelos. So stop moping around and stand up before I get really angry." Sheena added after she said her bit. "Ok, ok, geez. Soo angry today…" Zelos replied in a playful tone of voice.

"Sheena's right, Kagome. You may stand your ground when InuYasha's being a total jerk, but you've got to quit letting InuYasha fight battles for you when you can just say no to Kouga…" Shippo began calmly.

Shippo was a child, however, since he had traveled with Kagome, InuYasha, and the others, he had begun to understand things such as relationships and love a little more.

"He probably won't stop pestering you about it until you do what Sheena suggested, so it might be a good idea to talk to him alone next time he tries to do this or something." The Fox demon then finished quickly as he sat limply on Kagome's left shoulder.

"You guys are probably right…it's just, I don't want to hurt his feelings or," "Feh…Kagome: You're gonna hurt his feelings no matter WHAT you say, so why don't you just get all of that crap over with?" InuYasha interrupted in slight annoyance at the mention of Kouga's feelings.

Why did Kagome have to worry about hurting Kouga if she really didn't like him that way? The very idea of considering the stupid wolf-demon's feelings made the hanyou clench his hands into fists on either side of his body.

"Ooh, is that jealousy I see, InuYasha?" Zelos asked the hanyou playfully in response to his annoyed response. "Shut up. It's none of your damn business." InuYasha replied as he scowled angrily at the boy who had questioned him.

"InuYasha, sit!" Kagome said angrily in response to the hanyou, who promptly fell with a thump, onto the ground. "That's no way to treat our new friends. He was just asking a question, so I suggest that you calm down!" Kagome exclaimed aloud.

"Damn it, Kagome." InuYasha growled in response to the pain he had been given by the necklace's power to restrain him whenever the teenage priestess felt it necessary. Still, there was nothing InuYasha could do but complain, and so, he did.

"…Fine, I'll calm down, but it's not his place to ask that question, so I'm not going to answer him." InuYasha said stubbornly, using this as his only way of rebellion at that point in time.

At least Kagome wasn't forcing an answer out of him, which made the hanyou a little better about the situation despite his position. "Hnn…but can you at least help me up, Kagome? I can't get up…"

InuYasha groaned as he tried to resist the heavy weight of the necklace pushing him down against the earth.

The charm placed upon it was a pain in the butt to InuYasha, especially since he wasn't going to try anything stupid, like try to become a full-fledged demon anymore.

He did want to protect Kagome and, as their journey progressed, InuYasha had, at one point, decided to become a full demon for Kagome's sake.

But InuYasha had seen too many hardships due to that way of thinking in addition to Naraku's manipulations of those who felt similarly, despite being hanyou, full demon or even human.

Eventually, InuYasha's strong love and devotion for Kagome made him decide against the idea as well. As long as he wield the Tetusaiga and had Kagome at his side, there was nothing that they couldn't accomplish.

Of course, getting rid of his stubborn attitude was a small exception to that way of thinking as far as Kagome was concerned.

"Zelos, you really shouldn't tease InuYasha like that. If you continue that cocky crap, someone's going to strangle you one day, and it probably won't be me." Sheena said simply as she addressed these facts the male chosen.

"But till then, you'll always kiss my booboos, won't you Sheena?" Zelos asked the ninja teasingly as he smiled warmly at her in response.

"I'm sure you would like that, wouldn't you?" Sheena questioned the boy sarcastically in response.

"I would very much like that my cutie hunn,"

_Thud! Thud! Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Sheena violently attacked Zelos before he could finish his sentence, at the mere mention of being referred to as his cutie hunny.

Sheena just couldn't stand the disturbing image of Zelos Wilder being surrounded by several women of refined status, looking like some kind of 'pimp'.

And in a way, he was a pimp back at home. Overall, it pissed Sheena off to think that Zelos looked down upon her so low to the point where he would call her a 'cutie hunny'. If he really liked her, didn't she mean more than that?

"…I'm going off for awhile to cool off." Sheena said after silence had fallen due to her little fit of violence put upon poor Zelos.

"But Sheena, can I please," "Zelos, no! And don't follow me either, ok? I need some 'me' time. But, you guys don't have to wait up for me: I'll meet up with you." Sheena said, as she interrupted Zelos at once.

As she walked in the direction from which Kouga had turned away from them, Sheena eventually found a river, where several fishes and plants thrived about in abundance. But, they were not the only beings occupying the area.

Kouga was also sitting about in the area due to the need for a rest break. His loss of energy had caused him to feel very hungry, thirsty, and worn out, even if only ¼ of his energy have been absorbed.

The wolf demon waved calmly at the presence of the female nin, and began to set up a fire to cook up some fish he had caught earlier.

"I sensed that you were coming, so I caught some fish for the both of us to eat. Are you hungry?" The wolf-demon asked the violet haired beauty, who nodded.

"Thanks." Sheena said as she waited for the fish to cook.

"But, why are you doing this when I hurt you back there? I thought you were going to challenge me next time we met." Sheena said in surprise to the male.

"Eh, well…I grew exhausted due to your technique and so…I see no reason in fighting on an empty stomach, I guess." Kouga replied, shrugging at this.

But, the wolf-demon was lying through his teeth and, if Sheena had noticed the scarlet red that was shown on his cheeks, she would know this too.

But, Kouga didn't dare look at the female nin as he set up the meal preparations, which didn't take him all too long. He didn't want this new female in his life to know of his new, sprouting feelings for her just yet.

Sheena was confused as to why Kouga wouldn't look directly at her, but she didn't question his actions.

Perhaps he was embarrassed that she had single-handedly absorbed some of his energy through one of her weakest of techniques. Maybe he'd never been defeated by a female. Whatever the case was, she didn't really want to embarrass him any further if he indeed WAS embarrassed.

Ten minutes passed until the fish was finally ready, but no one spoke during that small lapse of time. Sheena had been silent because she didn't want to say something stupid, as she didn't know the wolf demon, and Kouga had simply watched the fish as she pondered over whether it was a better idea to pursue this new female and give up on Kagome, or to simply follow Kagome to the ends of the earth, like he had wanted to do since he had met her.

He had feelings for both females now, but, at the same time, he didn't want to love BOTH of them. He knew how silly it would be to like two girls when he had been taught to love only one.

So then, was he betraying his own ways by his feelings of this new girl?

"So, what's you're name?" Kouga asked after awhile, as he passed a stick of fish to the female nin. "I'm Kouga by the way." He added quickly, nodding at this.

"I'm Sheena." She responded simply, nodding at this. "Why do you ask, Kouga?" She added curiously in response. "Oh, well…this is our second encounter with each other, and I didn't want to refer to you as "Hey you" or "Girl"." Kouga blushed again slightly as he said this and began to nibble on his own fish on a stick.

To be continued….

Tae H: Sorry this wasn't very long, but I'm getting really distracted right now: Too distracted right now to continue this Kouga-Sheena one on one thing tonight. Nods

Though, that surprised you guys, didn't it? Kouga having a crush on Sheena! …I hope so.

Please comment: I love any suggestions. Also, I'm going to try those ideas suggested in comments in later chapters, but for now, I'm trying to figure out how to make things flow nicely. I don't think it was flowing too 'nicely' this time… Well, I love all of you!


	7. Chapter 7: Raine's research

Tae H: sorry this story took so long. I will warn you however; my writing has probably changed somewhat. Nevertheless, I still hope you will like it.

"I thought this place looked different from where we hail from. Not to mention there is no sign on InuYasha, or our other companions." Miroku said aloud to the half elven woman.

"In that case, yes. I do believe we aren't from this world." He added. "Excuse me…Raine: where are we exactly?" Sango asked her.

"You're in a world called Te'thealla. We're currently at an inn outside Luin. We're going there because the town has recently been attacked countless times by a group of delinquent soldiers known as 'Desians'." The half elven teacher paused. "Do you know how you will get back you your world?"

"Not a clue." Sango and Miroku said at once. The couple stared at each other with slight curiosity at the synchronization of their speech, but then turned attention to Raine.

"Is it alright if we stay with you until we find a way home?" Sango inquired. Kirara mewed in agreement on Sango's shoulder and looked at the half elf questionably.

"I suppose if it's alright with everyone else, there shouldn't be an issue." Raine responded. "However, I'd like to ask one more question."

"Yes?" Miroku asked. "How exactly did you come to this other world? Do you remember anything that happened?" "Actually, I do remember something. I believe we were swept into a tornado or some sort." Sango responded. "We thought we were done for." Miroku added.

"Ok…so, based on that answer, I think I know where two of our companions vanished off to." Raine said aloud as she scratched her head. "If you remember anything else, please let me know. I'm going to try to help you get back home."

Raine smiled calmly as she often did when things seemed to go her way. Finally, the sudden disappearance of Zelos and Sheena made sense to her. It had been too long, after all, for Zelos and Sheena to have simply gone out for a stroll, not to mention the feeling she got that morning when the two hadn't returned.

Maybe the rest of the group had been too busy to notice, but there had been an ominous air about them ever since the 'loving couple' left the night prior. Raine Sage would have to point this out to the others eventually.

Meanwhile, Kratos was talking with Lloyd over several things. For one, that he was, in fact his father. He'd tried to withhold this information from his son, but just couldn't bear not to tell him. He'd hidden things from his son for too long as it stood.

Even Kratos Aurion had a sensitive side; one that cared for his dim-witted son and dead wife more than anyone else. Sure, his son was trying to ruin the one he worked for, Lord Yggdrasil, but that didn't matter to him in the least. Hell, he was happy to help him by telling the boy about Yggdrasil's current movements.

And it was true that the boy still didn't believe Kratos was his father, but that didn't matter. What did was his son's safety. He would pray that Lloyd would eventually give up his endeavors to fight Yggdrasil, but, pray and try as he like, the boy was about as stubborn as Anna.

"I can't say that I will be able to help you in the future, Lloyd." Kratos said with a sigh. "In fact, I can almost guarantee that we will meet next with swords crossed, and the blood of war splashed on our faces. But, stay alive, and be strong." He added.

"Don't disappoint me, Lloyd." He finalized. He then left quickly before the boy could say anything. Lloyd Irving watched the redhead leave, a slight look of shock displayed on his features. He had told him so many unbelievable things. Lloyd just didn't know what to make of it.

After a moment of simply sitting on his bed, the brunette made his way out of his bedroom, only to hear noises within his teacher's bedroom. Lloyd moved to the door of the professor's bedroom and opened the door slowly without a second thought.

"Professor, who are they?" Lloyd inquired, looking at the two travelers. "Hello, Lloyd." Raine responded. She tried to ignore his rude intrusion. "They're travelers who were separated from their friends. Their names are Miroku and Sango, I believe." Raine replied calmly.

"Miroku broke his nose, so I healed it for him. If it's alright with everyone else, they may stay with us for awhile. Until they find their way back, that is." Raine finished on this note.

"Nice to meet you." Sango said politely, nodding at the brunette. "It might be a good idea to get a group meeting started about this, don't you think so, Professor?"

"That's actually quite a good idea, Lloyd." Raine replied. "Why don't you find Genis, Colette and the others? We can meet downstairs in the dining hall." She added.

"Alright, Professor. I guess I'll see you in a bit." Lloyd replied energetically. With that, he took off, heading first for Colette Brunel's bedroom. "Colette!" Lloyd called, knocking on her bedroom door after he did so.

The blonde made her way to the bedroom door and opened it. She'd currently been cleaning up the room she spent the night in. Since she didn't really require rest anymore, the blonde often took to cleaning at organizing while everyone else was asleep.

It was a method of Colette's to keep her from thinking about the tragedies that occurred during the journey, as people they met did in fact die along the way. For example, Chocolat's grandmother. Sometimes, although this wasn't her fault at all, she would blame herself for what happened to the poor old lady.

"Good morning, Lloyd." Colette said with slight enthusiasm. To her embarrassment, however, she tripped right after she greeted the swordsman. Lloyd quickly spread out his arms and prevented Colette from colliding onto the ground. "Thanks, Lloyd. That was embarrassing." She responded.

"You're welcome." Lloyd smiled at the blushed blonde and went on to tell her the news. "Colette, we're meeting in the dining hall with Raine and some traveler's named Miroku and Sango." He paused.

"I'm supposed to tell the others. Do you want to do it with me?" "Of course I would, Lloyd." Colette responded with a warm smile. With that, the duo went on to tell Regal, Presea and Genis of the news.

Time went by and eventually everyone was in the dining hall, waiting for Raine to begin the little meeting. "As I'm sure all of you have heard, Miroku and Raine are two travelers who are currently lost. They don't know where their friends they were traveling are either."

"When I asked them earlier," Raine went on, "Sango said that the last thing they saw was, in fact, a tornado. Furthermore, they claim to have come from a different world." She looked down at her scribbled notes.

"Based on this information, I believe they may have been swept here by a planetary storm. This, in theory, transports a person or thing into another world. I also think that Zelos and Sheena were swept away in a similar planetary storm to another world; I'd guess the world Sango and Miroku hail from."

"So, in other words, you think our friends went to another world entirely because of this planet-thing'?" Lloyd asked. "That's my conclusion that I've come by, yes." Raine replied.

"How do you think they'll get back?" Genis inquired. "Honestly Genis, I'm not sure…but if we can get close enough to a planetary storm to determine it's frequencies…" "You're going to try to generate your own then." Regal finished simply.

"If we can locate another one." Raine concluded. "But, it would be a dangerous endeavor, so, if any of you are opposed to the idea, I wouldn't be offended." Raine replied. "Are you kidding? We have to help Sheena and Zelos. They've given their lives to help us out before. " Colette replied. "Colette is correct." Presea replied. "It only makes sense if we return the favor."

"I don't mind a little danger." Lloyd replied. "We have to get our friends back after all." "I'm sure that Sango and Miroku would like to go back home too, to their friends." Genis responded.

"Then it's settled." Raine replied. "After Luin, we search for the next planetary storm. I think Asgard would be our best bet."

Tae H: I appologize for the short update, but i hope you enjoy all the same. More to come!


	8. Chapter 8: A kiss from the wolf

Tae H: Hey guys!!! Ok, so December is finally here and I'm sure those of you who've read my profile know what THAT means; I'll be updating my stories, once and for all!

I was going to wait until next week, but I have to wait until 10:30 to turn in a late essay for my final exam anyway sooo…here goes.

When we last left our heroes in the Feudal Era, Kouga and Sheena were sitting together near a riverbed, nibbling on fish. Kouga, who developed feelings for the nin did not dare look at her, and those of InuYasha's group were wating for Sheena to calm herself.

Seeing that Sheena was taking quite awhile anyway, the group decided to set up camp. The evening was quickly approaching anyway, and pretty soon, the time would arise for the evening meal. Kagome found a beautiful place for them to set up camp: some plains where flowers seemed to grow everywhere. Herbs surrounded the area as well, some of which Kagome decided to gather in case someone would later be injuried. Kaede taught her many thingsabout herbs whenever they visited her home, so she knew exactly what to pick.

After awhile, she was finished picking the herbs. By this time, she had asked Shippou and InuYasha to search about for firewood, which they did. By this time, the only person left was the red-haired 'pretty boy', Zelos, who sate alone, his expression one of pure guilt. "I'm such an idiot…" He muttered to himself.

Kagome, who could all too well hear this, shook her head quickly. "You aren't an idiot, Zelos. You just made a stupid mistake." Kagome replied simply. "Why don't you go look for Sheena? I bet she's calmed down by now." She added, her innocent smile now on her features.

"Oh Kagome, darling: If only ALL the girls at home were like you!" Zelos exclaimed. Kagome simply gave him a look, as if to say 'That was NOT whatI meant and YOU know it.' "You're right: I oughta go looking for Sheena. If anything, I should go apologize." With that, the redhead stood up, his redhair swishing about in an odd, yet elegant fashion.

'He may seem to be more the 'pretty boy type', but if he and Miroku knew one another, I'd ask them if they were siblings.' Kagome thought to herself with a slight sigh. "We've got the firewood!" Shippou exclaimed aloud as soon as Kagome finished her thought. InuYasha followed behind at his normal pace.

"Hnn…had to carry it all myself." The half demon mumbled in disgust. "Oh, c'mon! I did the best that I could!" Shippou said in retort upon hearing this. "Like hell you did." He replied hotly. "Guys, guys; calm down!" Kagome said. With that, she, InuYasha and Shippou formed a circle with all the firewood, and Kagome fetched for a lighter in her backpack. Upon finding it, she put the lighter to the wood and ignited it quickly.

Meanwhile, Sheena and Kouga had finished their fish by the river bed, and Sheena was in the midst of explaining how she came to the Feudal Era. "Sounds like you've come quite a long way." Kouga replied. "Yes, I have." Sheena replied. "I guess I wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for Zelos though; even if he is a complete, woman-obsessed jerk." She said with a slight huff.

"…And, you like this jerk? Even if he treats you like every other girl he encounters?" Kouga asked her seriously. "You don't understand, Kouga: He's a great man, and would defend anyone or anything he holds dear with his LIFE." She paused, surprised that for once she was defending the one man in her life that pissed her off. "Uhh…doesn't mean I LIKE him or anything!" She then added quickly, looking embarresed.

"You should forget about him, Sheena. He doesn't really care about you!" Kouga exclaimed, his cheeks flushing once more. "I've only met you twice now, and I can see that someone cares for you far more than he." "Yes? And who might THAT be?" Sheena asked, sounding quite amused by this.

Kouga, being the demon that he was simply couldn't take it anymore. His animal instincts told him to act for quite awhile now, and it grew harder to ignore, for it felt that Sheena was egging him on when in actuality, she wasn't. In contrast, she was quite annoyed by his riddles and such when she barely knew him.

Grabbing the violet haired nin by the wrists, Kouga pinned her hard against the ground and forced his lips onto hers in a heated kiss. Sheena tried to struggle, she tried to do something, ANYTHING, but, even with ¼ of his strength gone, she was no match for his strength when he was this close.

Defeated, Sheena did nothing but lie limply on the ground as Kouga continued to kiss her ferociously. After realizing that she did nothing in return however, he moved off her, defeated. Zelos managed to catch the whole scenario in time, his beautiful green pools watching the wolf demon disapprovingly.

"Sheena I-…" Kouga looked embarrassed. He'd never done such a thing before, so what was going through his mind today exactly? Was he this crazy when his heart raced for love? "I'm sorry…" He turned and ran off, not taking another look behind him.

"…That was my first kiss…" Sheena said through bruised lips, her heart racing still from such a quick moment. "Ah-Zelos, I didn't…" "I saw the whole thing." Zelos replied.

"You shouldn't let a guy, demon or no, catch you off guard like that! You of all people should know." He added with a smirk. He wasn't going to show how hurt he felt, despite the fact the kiss had been forced upon by the man who was just here.

"Yeah well, when a guy that powerful forces you into a kiss like that, it's hard to break free." Sheena replied, her cheeks flushed. "I mean, it's not like I asked for that or anything."

Zelos sighed, offering Sheena a hand up. "You might want to adjust the front of your outfit by the way. Your chest is spilling out of you-."

_ Slap! Slap! Thud!  
_

"…Shirt." Zelos finished, rubbing the slap mark on his cheek. The two walked quietly towards the group.

Tae: I know, short. More to come.


End file.
